


Imitate, Impersonate

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight spoilers for S2, Torture, What Was I Thinking?, just whump basically, on hiatus atm because i'm mourning one's death, that seems to be all I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door opened in front of him, gun pressed to his back. He didn't have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitate, Impersonate

"Long time no see." One didn't have a chance to blink before the gun pointed at him. 

Didn't they already have enough problems without Jace Corso deciding to reappear? Was the universe just completely against them? It had barely been a month since they'd escaped Hyperion 8, and they hadn't run into any major problems since then (besides the aftermath of the ordeal and no one trusting Six anymore, even though they'd decided not to space him), but he should've known something would come up. They never really caught a break, not since they first woke up, since the whole mess began. And of course he'd be the person to get into trouble.

"I can't say I'm disappointed about that." He finally replied, cautious.

"You wouldn't be." Corso said, then gestured with the gun. "Move."

"What? No." What was he planning? One didn't want to find out. It wouldn't be long before someone came looking for him, he only had to _stall-_

"I will shoot you."

"You wouldn't. You obviously want something from me."

"Who said i'd kill you?" There went his plan. Not that it was ever a great plan, but he couldn't very well just run away. Not before, and especially not after the threat. One didn't have any options left here. He'd have to go along with it, he realized, as dread began to sink in. Corso had proved he was perfectly willing to torture people. And last time he hadn't gotten much chance to, One had escaped with Three. This time, there wasn't anyone to save him.

"Fine." He turned - he really hated having his back turned on someone with a gun, but there was no reason to shoot him yet - and walked towards where he'd been directed, wondering where he was being led to. He nearly stopped when he saw the ship. It wasn't big, about twice as large as the marauder. It seemed Corso had gotten smarter since their last encounter, knew it would be foolish to stay on the planet. He didn't want to get on it, thinking of how much harder it would be for his crew to find him... _If they found him_...

The door opened in front of him, gun pressed to his back. He didn't have a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ending of one of the S2 trailers (and also some discussions with strawberrywaltz). Not sure if i'll continue it? I only have a vague idea of where I'd like it to go. I also hoped to have more than one chapter written before I posted, but I also want it up before the premiere, so...
> 
> Come say hi at clichés-and-coffee (or on my Dark Matter tumblr, butfirst-wesavethegalaxy )


End file.
